Love of My Life
by Sandra Solaria Dees
Summary: ABANDONED Chapter Two up! AU, PostHogwarts, SLASH, MPREG, nongraphic noncon. Sirius and Remus are away on a mission, and Harry gets raped and becomes pregnant. Sev helps Harry, and eventually it is SSHP
1. Chapter One

**Love of My Life**

By

Sandra Solaria Dees

**Chapter One**

Sirius grunted and threw the luggage on the floor, earning a glare from his husband. Remus set his suitcases on the bed and almost started to unpack when Sirius stopped him.

"Don't unpack now! We can do that after we visit Harry!" Sirius began hopping up and down.

"As long as you stop jumping," Remus sighed. Sirius grinned at him and gave the werewolf a kiss.

"Let's go!"

Remus shook his head. The Lupin-Blacks apparated to their son's flat.

"Harry!" Sirius shouted into the home. Remus backhanded the animagus in the stomach. "Oof!"

Remus walked through the living room and to the Boy-Who-Lived's room. Sirius followed his mate into the bedroom.

It had been one and a half years since they had seen or heard from anyone in Britain. They'd been on a mission for the Order, and couldn't have any contact with any friends or their adopted child.

But while they'd been gone, they never imagined that Harry would be lying in his bed with a baby in his arms. There were various things around Harry's bedroom that showed that the bay lived with him, and he wasn't just babysitting. Several bottles were strewn across the room, and clean and dirty baby clothes lain on the floor.

"We should wake him up," Remus spoke softly. Sirius nodded and leaned over to awaken Harry. The sleeping man groaned and carefully swatted at Sirius.

"Harry James Potter-Lupin-Black! Wake up!" Sirius shouted before realising that he probably shouldn't have with a baby in the room.

If the shouting didn't wake Harry, the crying of the baby in his arms did. Harry didn't even notice his adoptive parents as he tried to calm the child.

"Shh. Evan, it's all right," Harry cooed and rocked the baby. Almost instantly, the small boy stopped crying and started to suck his thumb.

"Harry," Remus said, startling him.

"You're back!" Harry smiled brightly at them.

"You have a baby," Sirius responded.

Harry nodded. "Yeah." He looked down at the baby and smiled softly at the black haired, blue-eyed baby.

"He's yours?" Remus sat on Harry's bed as their son sat up carefully, so as to not disturb the quiet child in his arms.

"Yes," Harry nodded again. "Do you want to hold him?"

Sirius nodded eagerly and took the baby in his arms. "What's his name?"

"Actually, I wanted to ask you...Can I name Sirius?" Harry glanced up at his dad, who was cradling his baby gently.

Sirius grinned brightly. "Of course you can name him after me!"

Harry smiled at the former convict. "I was going to ask you, and if you said no, I was going to ask Father."

"How did you decide who you wanted to ask first?" Remus asked as he took his grandson from his husband.

"Well, at first, I couldn't decide, but then I did eeny-meeny-miny-mo," Harry grinned as Sirius made a funny face at Evan, causing the baby to giggle.

"Harry...who's the other father?" Remus asked, turning fully to the Boy-Who-Lived. Harry dropped his head to look at his hands.

"I don't know," Harry whispered. The animagus and the werewolf both gasped.

"Harry, please tell me you got drunk at a party and can't remember who you slept with," Remus pleaded, already knowing the answer as Harry's shoulders began to shake. Harry shook his head, his hair creating a curtain in front of his face.

"I went to Diagon Alley to get some hangover remedies, and he grabbed me and pulled me back into an alley," Harry wiped at his face with the inside of his t-shirt.

After Harry had defeated Voldemort in the middle of his 7th year, he'd become depressed and had begun drinking. For almost four years, his friends and fathers had tried to get him to stop drinking.

"When did it happen?"

"It was about three months after you left," Harry looked up. "But I'm okay now. It's been over a year. And I had help, and now I have Sirius Evan," Harry took his son from his father. "And now you two are back and Evan can meet his grandparents."

Sensing that Harry wanted to change the mood, Sirius groaned and said," Grandparents? I feel so old!"

Harry laughed before yawning. He looked at the clock." It's only nine o'clock!"

"Sorry, but Sirius threw the suitcases and apparated here," Remus smiled apologetically. He took his grandson from Harry.

"S'okay," Harry yawned again. "I'm usually not up until 11."

"We'll come by later to catch up," Sirius ruffled Harry's already disastrous hair. "I need a nap."

"Are you going home to sleep, or are you going to unpack and everything?" Harry asked his fathers.

Sirius yawned. "I'm going to sleep."

Remus glared at his mate. "I'm not unpacking without him; he's helping me this time."

"Well, why apparate back and forth? You can sleep in the guest room," Harry told them as Remus handed him Evan. "You can have lunch with me when you wake up."

"We don't want to..."

"You won't be imposing," Harry smiled at his father, knowing what he would say. "Oh no. I forgot. Sev's coming over today for lunch."

"'Sev'?" Sirius raised an eyebrow.

"Severus Snape," Harry said, and without waiting for an explosion, he began explaining. "He's really been a great help. He even delivered Evan...I went into labour before Poppy Pomfrey could get here."

"I...he has to be civil, and I will be civil," Sirius sighed, shaking his head as Harry tried to sway him with a pout.

Harry smiled brightly." Thank you, dad. And he will be civil, I promise."

~~~

Severus sighed as he apparated into Harry's flat. He knew that Harry would still be asleep. Every time he came for lunch (at Harry's insistence), he arrived at one, exactly. It was the time that Harry always told him to come, but every time, Severus had to wake his former student. And today was no different.

The Hogwart's Potions Professor smiled slightly as he entered the familiar bedroom. Harry held his baby protectively in his sleep, but the embrace was gentle. Severus brushed his fingertips over Evan's head softly. He did this every day he came over. He loved James's grandson as if he was his own child. Severus knew this. And that was why he accepted that he was in love with Evan's father.

"Sev?" Harry murmured, opening his eyes slightly. "You're early."

"No, I'm right on time," Severus smirked. "You've over slept again."

"Bugger!" Harry threw the covers off of him and handed Evan to his former professor. "I'll be out of the shower in five minutes."

Harry ran into the bathroom and shut the door behind him. Every morning, Severus watched as Harry ran to the bathroom in nothing but a t-shirt and a pair of boxers while he watched Evan for ten minutes. Severus carried the six month old to the kitchen and sat him in the high chair. 

Exactly seven minutes later, Harry walked out, dripping wet. He wore blue jeans and an open long sleeved white shirt to Severus's black shirt and muggle trousers. Harry buttoned his shirt as he walked into the kitchen.

"You're getting an alarm clock for Christmas," Severus said as Harry took two glasses from a cabinet.

"You should just get here later," Harry retorted.

"You would still sleep until someone woke you up," Severus pointed out.

"You're probably right," Harry shook his head as he retrieved bread from another cabinet. "I feel like I'm forgetting something."

"The soup, Longbottom," the obsidian eyed man snorted as Harry glared at him.

"Sometimes, I wish a potion would explode and turn you pink," The Boy-Who-Lived sneered and set the glasses and bread on the table. He then opened the muggle fridge and took a soup pot out and set it on the table. "I've found that making something beforehand is less stressful, so it's cold." 

"You come up with the oddest things. Of course, with fathers like yours..."

Harry smacked himself on the forehead. Both Evan and Severus looked at Harry.

"Father and Dad got back this morning. They're sleeping in the guest room," Harry explained.

"Merlin help us," Severus groaned.

"Dad has agreed to be civil, and I said you would be as well," Harry glared at his friend.

"I will be _civil_," Severus said the word distastefully. "Mind you, if he does anything..."

Harry cut him off. "He won't. Thank you Sev." He ran out of the kitchen to the guest room.

Severus looked at Evan and shook his head. "Your daddy is insane."

"Ba!" Evan grinned and began to chew on his hand. 

**End Chapter One**

**Thanks so much to my beta, Tristan and to my Britpicker, Essy. This chapter dedicated to jeeney, who was nice enough to draw my portrait, even though she had never seen me. The story is dedicated to my best friend Emilea, who didn't type this.**


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

Severus looked at Evan and shook his head. "Your daddy is insane."

"Ba!" Evan grinned and began to chew on his hand.  Severus let a smile escape. He gave in to the urge to pick up the baby and talk to him.

When Harry came back with a very sleepy and rumpled Sirius and Remus, Severus was making funny faces and talking baby talk.

Sirius snorted and began laughing raucously. Remus smiled at the site, and Harry grinned. Severus stopped and glared. Evan whimpered and was placed back in his high chair.

"That is such a cute site," Sirius wiped away some laughter tears.

"Black..."

"Don't start, you two," Harry warned.

"Fine," The Slytherin glared back, but sat down.

"That is _not_ the real Snape," Sirius said.

"Dad..."

"Sorry," Sirius sat as well. Harry walked to a cabinet and got two more glasses, two more bowls, and spoons. He sat them on the table and told Remus to sit down. Remus did so only after Harry told him that he didn't need any help. Harry got four small plates and put them on the table before making Evan a bottle. Once he made the bottle, Harry sat down.

"You're such a natural," Remus smiled at him. Harry blushed brightly.

"Thanks" Harry smiled back and gave the bottle to Evan. The baby babbled at him and knocked the bottle over. Harry smiled and stood the formula filled bottle back up in front of the six month year old. Evan latched his mouth onto the rubber teat.

"He is just so cute," Sirius couldn't fight an ear-to-ear grin as he began to make faces at his son's child.

Severus rolled his eyes at his enemy, but didn't say anything. Harry smiled gratefully at the Potions Master.

"I forgot the pumpkin juice," Harry sighed and got up to retrieve it. He brought the pitcher to the table and filled everyone's glasses.

"You're not drinking?" Sirius asked, noticing that Harry was drinking pumpkin juice as well.

"No. I stopped drinking when I found out that I was pregnant," Harry smiled and began serving the gazpacho soup.

"Aster I threw out all of the alcohol," Severus stated dryly as he took back his now full bowl.

"We should thank you, Severus," Remus said as Harry ladled everyone a bowl of soup. "Harry said you helped deliver Evan."

Severus answered as he took a bread roll from Harry. "Poppy blew up her fireplace trying to get here."

"She would do something like that. Remember the time she tripped because the food on the tray she was bringing to Harry was blocking her view? The food went everywhere," Sirius grinned.

"We all know that Harry's her favourite."

"He's her most frequent patient," Severus took a long drink of pumpkin juice. Harry glared at the three.

"I'll have you know Neville Longbottom has been in there just as much as I have!" Harry kept glaring. Severus snorted.

"Keep telling yourself that," Severus lifted his spoon to his mouth. Sirius snickered, and Remus grinned. Evan dropped his bottle and gurgled.

~~~

After the four wizards had finished lunch, they went into Harry's living room. Sirius took Evan from Harry and held him up in the air.

"He's going to spit up all over you. He just ate," Harry warned.

"No, he's not. I always did this with you, and you never threw up," Sirius spun around, keeping his grandson above his head. Once he stopped, the baby spit up all over the top of his head.

"I told you so," Harry took his son from his father. Severus began to snicker. Sirius glared at the Slytherin. Remus couldn't fight a grin as he took his husband to the bathroom to clean up.

"I wish I had a camera," Severus smirked. Harry grinned and retrieved a disposable baby flannel from one of the many boxes around the house.

"So do I. I told him that Evan would spit up," Harry wiped off his son's face. The blue eyed baby giggled and grabbed at the disposable sheet.

"Sirius never listens," Remus said as he walked back into the living room. "Actually, you did spit up on him several times. He just didn't remember until now."

Harry smiled, and threw the cloth away, much to Evan's displeasure. He started to cry, and when he did, Severus grabbed him from his father. The baby immediately stopped crying and grasped at Severus's lanky hair. Severus pulled his hair out of Evan's reach and handed him back to Harry. Evan whimpered and began to wail. Severus quickly tied his hair back and took the six month old back. Within seconds, Evan had stopped crying.

"That's amazing," Remus smiled, glad that his grandson wasn't crying anymore. His ears were very sensitive to the sound. Sirius came out, towelling his wet, clean hair.

"If you say 'I told you so', I'm not going to speak to you," Sirius glared.

"I can't seem to decide whether that's a good or bad thing," Severus smirked as he handed Evan back to his father. The baby whimpered as he was jostled slightly, but didn't start crying again."

"Sometimes, it's a good thing," Remus grinned at his husband.

"Fine. See if I help you unpack," Sirius wrapped his hair up into the towel, turban style.

'I think he's going to make you unpack," Severus commented as he bent down and picked up a rattle off the floor. He smiled at Evan and handed the blue and red plastic toy to the infant. The little boy licked the ball of the rattle, hit his father on the head, and then dropped it.

"Sev, there was a reason that was on the floor," Harry glared at him and sat down in one of the arm chairs.

"We did this last week. I think that's why the rattle was there," The Potions Master sat in the other chair, leaving the sofa for Harry's adoptive parents. They took their seats, with the towel turban slowly slipping off Sirius's head.

"You're just really amazing with Evan, Severus. It seems so unlike you to voluntarily spend time with children," Remus told him as the wet towel hit Sirius in the face.

"I like children without the ability to talk," Severus stated dryly.

"Oh, but you like the ones that scream and cry, and are poop machines?"

"They're more tolerable at this age," Severus said as he reached over and let Evan grab his finger. He allowed a small smile. "They're cuter at this age."

Evan babbled and giggled as he chewed on Severus's finger before the Potions Master removed it. Evan started to fuss, and Severus picked up one of the many pacifiers around the room and sterilised it with a wave of his wand. The baby grabbed it from him and happily stuck it in his mouth.

"Thanks," Harry smiled at Severus.

"Why do you have all of this spread out everywhere?" Sirius asked, kicking a stray clean nappy.

"I can't organize anything, dad, you know that. And it's handy having it everywhere," Harry grinned, repositioning Evan so that the baby sat with his back against Harry's stomach.

"I was wondering...how come you don't have a cot for Evan?" Remus asked his son.

Harry looked down at his son and answered. "I didn't have the money for it. My back account is frozen for the time being. I'm working at a muggle bookstore, though, and I've almost got enough to buy one."

"Why...why didn't you take money from ours?" Remus asked, guessing on why Harry's account was frozen. From his son's body language and lack of eye contact, Remus figured that when Harry had been attacked, something had happened to his Gringotts key.

"I told the stubborn prat that, but he said it would be charity," Severus glared slightly at his former student. Evan whimpered slightly and Severus stopped glaring.

"Evan's really susceptible to emotions, isn't he?" Sirius noted.

"I noticed that, too. He only does it around Severus and me," Harry bounced his son slightly. Evan giggled around the pacifier. "It's as if he's the only one who's doing it. Draco and Ron's daughter, Wendi, is always happy, even when Ron and Draco are fighting, which is always," Harry agreed. "I'm guessing he only does it with men and Sev because I ha him, and because Sev was the very first person he saw."

"Poppy was the very first person you saw," Sirius commented, finally giving up on the wet towel as it fell into his face again.

"A foreshadowing that you would see her many times throughout your life, Severus smirked slightly.

"Shut up," Harry glared back. He stopped when Evan whimpered again. "Sorry, love."

"By the way, Lupin..." Severus received a warning look. "Remus, Albus wanted to ask you if you wanted the Defence position when you returned."

"I would need the Wolfsbane Potion made for me," Remus answered the Potions Master.

"I agreed to make it if you were to accept," Severus told him as Evan whimpered and spit out his pacifier. Harry picked it up from his lap and tried to give it back to the six month old. Evan started to wail, much differently from when Harry had thrown away the cloth.

"Oh no," Severus groaned. Harry, as well, groaned a high pitched groan.

"What?" Sirius asked as his husband covered his ears from the wailing.

"Draco and Ron are here with Wendi. Evan and Wendi do not get along at all," Harry tried to calm his son down. There was a knock on the door, and Ron and Draco walked in with their daughter.

**End of Chapter Two**

**Thanks to my beta, Tristan, and my Britpick, Essy! Thanks guys for the wonderful help!**

**Please join my yahoo group at if you want updates on all of my stories.**

**Some answers: The end will reveal all of the answers to your questions, so please be patient. This will end before it gets to twenty chapters, I assure you of that. This will begin to skip sometime in the next chapters. Thanks!**

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

**biblos******

**powergirl******

**UltraHighDragonFly******

**dracos-girl8706******

**Baby Sphinx**

**silvermoon34******

**Shamus Sev**

**kim******

**mrslijwood******

**lAYCE74******

**barbarataku******

**Alexandria**** Wood**

**Orchestral Doom**

**Lyla**** Snape**

**Saavik13******

**Minerva-Severus-Dumbledor**

**Hele1******

**Miss Shadow Prowl**

**kim******

**sev1970******

**jliles******

**Nokia**

**daxed******

**Mikee******

**hillbrodeur******

**Sylvanus**** Snape**

**Auguafina******

**SockGod******

**MarsMoonStar******

**KittenBabyGirl******

**Winstin**** Jerimiah Ashcroft III**

**GT******

**MysticalBeing22******

**Angel**

**lupusdragon******

**snivvy******

**Sardius****-Sky**

**Yolei**** Chang**

**Corgi1******

**ntamara******

**Sahira******

**Sirius' Secret Lover MB Sirius**

**athenakitty******

**palanmenel******


End file.
